Today, I'm Bidding You Farewell
by Mami Ju2E
Summary: Sebelum Ryeowook mengambilnya, maka aku yang akan merebutnya terlebih dahulu. Dan dari sinilah kisahku bersama pemuda berkacamata bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu dimulai. Selamat menikmati / KyuMin, slight YeWook, Yaoi, Last Chapter is UP! / enJOY
1. Chapter 1

A Remake Fic From Mami Ju2E

.

Based On **Today, I'm Bidding You Farewell **Manga  
by: **Madarame Hiro**

.

Ide cerita milik **Madarame Hiro** Sensei, dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya.

.

**Main Cast:**  
Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

.

**Other Cast:**  
Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) dan Kim Ryeowook

.

**Warning:**  
Boys Love and Typo (s)

.

enJOY

.

_Apa kalian percaya akan karma? Segala sesuatu akan ada balasannya?_

_Atau kalian hanya akan percaya bahwa manusia akan selalu merasakan dua sisi kehidupan yang akan selalu bertolak belakang namun tetap sejalan. Baik dan buruk, cinta dan benci, jujur dan dusta, kesetiaan dan pengkhianatan._

_Kenyataan dan kepura-puraan._

_Aku merasa disakiti, dicampakkan dengan dan ditinggalkan dengan cara yang tak pernah aku kehendaki. Mana ada manusia yang mau diperlakukan seperti itu? Untuk bermimpi pun rasanya amat merugikan bagiku. Ini tidak indah, bukan hayalan pemuas angan yang kelak terwujud seolah kau akan bahagia._

_Bahagia itu milik orang lain. Bukan untukku. Bahagia itu direnggut dariku. Sekali lagi dengan cara yang tidak pernah aku kehendaki._

_Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook...aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian. Kalian mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu, tapi di sini aku meratapi nasibku yang selama ini dibutakan oleh kecemburuan untuk menghancurkan salah satu di antara kalian berdua._

_Kalian memang hancur, tak bersatu, sesuai keinginanku. Tapi sialnya aku tidak bahagia sama sekali. _

_Brengsek!_

_Yah, semuanya brengsek. Aku masih belum puas, aku masih ingin menyakiti kalian berdua. Aku ingin kalian merasakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan._

_Brengsek!_

_Aku sudah tidak berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah menghancurkan kalian. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi kenapa aku masih saja merasa hancur?_

_Brengsek!_

_Aku tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini sebelumnya._

_Ya Tuhan..._

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Ming, kau mau pesan apa?" Kyuhyun menyentuh tanganku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan bodohku. Cuaca dingin membuat pikiranku melanglang buana ke musim panas. Padahal musim dingin tahun ini baru berjalan beberapa hari.

Memperbaiki letak scarf yang melindungi leherku, aku menunjuk menu biasa dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memesankannya untukku. Si pelayan segera menuliskan pesanan kami lalu meninggalkan meja setelah memastikan bahwa pesanan kami akan datang dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

"Masih belum terbiasa?" Kyuhyun menelan tawanya, dia tahu aku masih kesal untuk membiasakan diri menghadapi musim dingin di kota ini. Aku ingin kembali ke Incheon, aku ingin menghabiskan musim dinginku di sana. Bersama keluargaku tentunya.

"Wajahmu pucat." Katanya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Jemarinya yang panjang dan terawat untuk ukuran seorang pria membelai anak rambutku yang tetap ngotot menutupi mata kananku. Aku mau saja memotong poniku, tapi orang ini melarangku, dengan alasan poni ini memberinya alasan untuk selalu menyentuh wajahku. Dan sesuai kebiasaan itu kini jemarinya yang 'indah tadi' menggelitik pipiku, membelai selembut bulu dan nyaris membuatku ingin melakban jemari itu ke pipiku. Aku memang gila. Kalian tidak perlu menyebutkannya kepadaku.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Umur 22 tahun dan aku lelaki. Pria yang berada di hadapanku ini juga laki-laki, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Umurnya 20 tahun. Yup, dia memang lebih muda dariku. Tapi sayang wajahnya tidak menunjukkan itu. Dia lebih tinggi, lebih lelaki—secara fisik, dan lebih maskulin tentunya. Sedangkan aku, _petite_, berparas lembut—kata orang, terlalu pendiam dan sedikit membosankan. Oh ya, aku _gay. _Kalian tidak akan terkejut ketika mengetahui hal ini bukan? _Well_, itu bukan urusanku.

Berhubung aku sudah mengenalkan diri sebagai seorang _gay_, maka dengan sangat menyesal aku harus mengatakan bahwa kami berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Rasanya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa itu 'sepasang kekasih'. Kalian sudah besar dan tentunya pikiran kalian sudah dewasa untuk bisa membaca kisahku ini.

Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah satu tahun menjalin hubungan. Hebat bukan? Aku tahu umur hubungan kami masih muda, tapi untuk ukuran hubungan yang tidak dilandasi oleh cinta rasanya ini sudah luar biasa.

Kalian terkejut?

Kyuhyun mungkin tidak tahu, tapi sejak awal kami berpacaran hingga hari ini aku belum mencintainya. Hatiku belum bergetar ketika mengingat namanya, aku tidak tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila ketika membayangkan wajahnya ataupun tingkah polahnya yang selalu manis terhadapku. Aku belum merasakan semua itu.

Sekarang kalian sudah tahu bahwa aku seorang gay, aku dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Hubungan kami tidak dilandasi cinta—setidaknya itulah yang aku rencanakan dan aku rasakan sejak setahun yang lalu.

Dan hari ini aku berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami. Mengakhiri semua kepura-puraan ini dan mengakhiri semua 'kebohonganku'.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Ada apa, Ming?" Kyuhyun menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang begitu perhatian dan penuh pengertian.

'_**Oh, sial. Kau semakin membuatku merasa berdosa, Cho Kyuhyun.'**_

Ku beri tahu kalian satu hal, orang ini terlalu baik. Hanya manusia berhati iblis saja yang tega menyakiti hatinya. Dan manusia itu adalah aku.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku bertemu di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini. Bukankah kau ada kuliah sekarang?" tanyanya seraya melirik jam tangan pemberian dariku yang melingkar elegan di pergelangan tangannya. Itu barang termahal yang pernah kubelikan untuk seseorang. Masih teringat bagaimana dilemanya ketika aku harus memilih hadiah untuknya daripada hadiah rutin yang selalu aku belikan untuk ibuku di setiap ulang tahunnya. Untuk tahun ini kadoku tidak akan sampai ke tangan ibu, tapi ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bolos." Jawabku dengan tenang. "Aku sedang ingin membolos." Tambahku sejujurnya.

"Kau sedang tidak ada masalah dengan dosenmu, kan?"

"Tidak. Kau tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin mencuri sedikit waktu dari jam kuliahku. Aku mulai bosan dengan rutinitasku akhir-akhir ini." kataku tidak terlalu berbohong.

Dia tersenyum, dengan itu memaklumi alasanku.

"Aku tidak sedang mengganggu waktumu, kan?" tanyaku sambil memutar sendokku ke dalam cangkir putih gading yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan ke meja kami. Aku memesan coklat hangat tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah senang sekali kau mau mengajakku bertemu hari ini. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu di luar. Terakhir itu bulan lalu 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali kami melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Ya," anggukku sependapat dengannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

Ia tersenyum kembali. Oh, lagi-lagi dia membuatku semakin merasa berdosa. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Aku mengenal Kim JongWoon terlebih dahulu. Sudah lama, bahkan lama sekali. Aku menghitungnya semenjak Jongwoon mendorong ayunanku hingga aku terjatuh ke dalam kubangan lumpur di taman bermain. Di situ kami berkenalan, melalui pukulan dan memar di pipi kiri dan kedua lututku, dan diakhiri dengan rengekanku yang mengadu kepada Youngwoon hyung. Hyungku menghajar Jongwoon kecil saat itu dan semenjak itu aku tidak mau lagi mengadukan setiap perbuatan jahat ataupun usil teman-temanku kepada Kangin hyung. Aku berjanji, sampai hari ini.

Mungkin karena kapok dihajar oleh Kangin hyung, Jongwoon tidak pernah lagi menggangguku. Lambat laun kami mulai berteman hingga pada akhirnya kami menjadi sahabat karib yang begitu akrab. Kami tidak terpisahkan, dimana ada Sungmin di situ ada Jongwoon. Dimana Jongwoon membuat keributan maka di situlah Sungmin akan menenangkan suasana. Aku selalu menjadi penengah di setiap pertengkaran ataupun keonaran yang disebabkan oleh sahabatku itu, hingga akhirnya dia sadar bahwa kenakalannya tidak akan bisa membuat hidupnya sukses dan keluarganya menjadi kaya raya.

Jongwoon yang nakal pun berubah ketika kami memasuki SMA, Jongwoon jadi murid teladan, dicintai oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, hingga akhirnya jabatan presiden sekolah ia dapatkan dengan mulus, aku menjadi sekretarisnya. Kami semakin dekat, semakin akrab dan semakin tak terpisahkan. Hingga aku meramalkan bahwa kami akan menjadi pasangan abadi untuk selama-lamanya. Aku lupa memberi tahu kalian, Lee Sungmin ini sudah jatuh cinta kepada Kim Jongwoon semenjak dia mendorongku hingga jatuh dari ayunan.

Besar sekali cintaku padanya. Bagaimana tidak, aku memupuk cinta ini sejak aku belum mengenal apa itu pelajaran bahasa dan matematika. Dan ketika saatnya tiba untuk memetik buahnya Kim Ryeowook muncul dan mencangkok cintanya di pohon cintaku. Pohon cintaku mati dan Kim Ryeowook kini tumbuh sebagai benalu. Aku ikut mati bersama pohon cintaku.

Dalam hitungan detik Jongwoon—sahabat yang kucintai—jatuh cinta begitu saja kepada Kim Ryeowook setelah mendengar suara malaikat pemuda itu di acara _prom nite_ sekolah kami. Aku tidak mengerti darimana datangnya Kim Ryeowook, aku tidak ingat ada murid yang bernama Kim Ryeowook di sekolah kami, dan BAAMM! Tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di atas pentas dan bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang—dengan sangat menyesal harus akui—merdu.

Malam itu juga Jongwoon meminta nomor ponsel Ryeowook, malam itu juga ia menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang ke rumahnya, padahal kami semua tinggal di asrama. Cinta membuat sahabatku melupakan fakta-fakta di sekitarnya.

Keesokan harinya, aku melihat mereka makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah, di meja kami, meja Sungmin dan Jongwoon. Minggu selanjutnya Jongwoon menolak ajakanku bermain basket di tempat biasa, belakangan aku baru tahu bahwa ia memilih untuk menemai Ryeowook membeli buku. Dua minggu selanjutnya Jongwoon sudah tidak pernah lagi membalas pesan dariku, bahkan juga mengabaikan panggilan teleponku. Sebulan setelah itu Jongwoon tidak datang menjengukku ketika aku terserang demam tinggi gara-gara kehujanan saat mematai-matai acara kencannya bersama Kim Ryeowook. Saat itu aku tahu, mereka sudah pacaran. Dan saat itu juga kuputuskan bahwa aku sangat membenci Kim Ryeowook.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Kami beranjak semakin dewasa. Tamat SMA, lalu menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi terbaik di korea. Kami kuliah di tempat yang sama, namun interaksi yang ada tidaklah seperti dulu, rasanya amat canggung, Jongwoon seperti baru mengenalku dan aku hampir tidak bisa mengenali dirinya yang sekarang.

Tidak seperti harapanku, hubungan mereka belum kandas juga. Aku mengira cinta kilat mereka tidak akan bertahan lama, namun yang terlihat mereka makin mesra dan semua orang di kampus memberi mereka predikat pasangan gay paling manis seantero kampus. Aku semakin merana dalam kesendirian.

Setahun sejak mereka pacaran, ya aku ingat tanggal _anniversary_ mereka, menyedihkan sekali, kami berpapasan. Jongwoon bersama Ryeowook dan aku sendirian. Tubuhku tersuruk diantara tubuh jangkung mahasiswa tingkat bawah yang kebetulan berjalan beriringan bersamaku. Mereka—Jongwoon dan Ryeowook—tidak melihatku, tapi aku melihat mereka, saling bergandeng tangan dan mengobrol diselingi gelak canda yang membuatku telingaku semakin panas. Selepas kami berpapasan aku menengok ke belakang, ke punggung sepasang kekasih itu dan pada saat yang sama Kim Ryeowook juga menoleh ke belakang, ke arahku. Kukira dia melihatku, tapi ternyata tidak. Matanya malah tertuju pada punggung seseorang yang berjalan di sampingku. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya hingga akhirnya aku melihat wajah pemilik punggung itu dari samping. Mahasiswa tingkat bawah, tinggi, kulit pucat, rambut ikal berwarna coklat gelap dan mengenakan kacamata dengan bingkai yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Kenapa Kim Ryeowook memandangi anak ini?

Kejadian yang serupa terjadi selama beberapa kali. Berkat keahlianku memata-matai mereka semasa SMA dulu, kini aku tahu ternyata Kim Ryeowook sering mencuri pandang ke arah anak itu di setiap kesempatan. Caranya menatapnya anak itu, aku mengenalinya bahkan merasakannya, persis seperti caraku menatap Jongwoon dari kejauhan. Kini aku mengerti, Kim Ryeowook _sepertinya _sedang jatuh cinta kepada pemuda berkacamata itu.

Aku marah. Marah sekali. Setelah berhasil merebut Jongwoon dariku, berani-beraninya dia menaruh hati kepada orang lain. Kalau sejak awal dia tidak menyukai Jongwoon kenapa dia harus mengambilnya dariku? Sekarang ia menemukan cintanya yang lain, tidakkah ia sadar bahwa perbuatannya ini akan melukai hati sahabatku. Melukai hati Kim Jongwoon sama saja seperti melukai perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini.

Jongwoon-ku akan sangat terluka, karena aku tahu ia sangat menyukai Ryeowook.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Gumamku penuh dendam saat aku lagi-lagi memergoki Ryeowook sedang mencuri pandang ke arah si pemuda berkacamata. "Kau harus membayar semua rasa sakit hatiku selama ini."

Semakin kuperhatikan mereka dari tempatku, semakin terang titik cahaya di ujung kesedihanku. Berdentang bagai lonceng raksasa, cahaya itu melesat makin terang dan membuka jalan, menyadarkan, dan mengarahkanku pada satu pintu.

Cintaku mungkin tidak akan berbalas, tapi sakit hatiku masih bisa kulampiaskan dengan cantik, dengan cara yang tak kalah sakit untuk Kim Ryeowook. Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Jongwoon maka Ryeowook juga tidak boleh mendapatkan pemuda berkacamata itu.

Sebelum Ryeowook mengambilnya, maka aku yang akan merebutnya terlebih dahulu.

Dan dari sinilah kisahku bersama pemuda berkacamata bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu dimulai.

Selamat menikmati.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Saya sangat mengagumi Madarame Hiro, dan ini adalah satu ceritanya yang menjadi favorit saya. Saya tulis sebagai pengganti Cacao-Kyu yang sudah tamat. Btw yg FF Cacao-Kyu cuma ada di blog sekarang, yg di FFn udh saya hapus -_-v

Dan kebetulan FF ini sudah tamat, jd updatenya bakal CEPET!

ASALKAAAANN...G ADA SIDERS~

Jangan dibikin kayak ARSALS yg sidersnya bejibun .

Okelah, semoga kalian juga akan menikmati ceritanya seperti saya yang menikmati komik aslinya.

.

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**.**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	2. Chapter 2

A Remake Fic From Mami Ju2E

.

Based On **Today, I'm Bidding You Farewell **Manga  
by: **Madarame Hiro**

.

Ide cerita milik **Madarame Hiro** Sensei, dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya.

.

**Main Cast:**  
Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

.

**Other Cast:**  
Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) dan Kim Ryeowook

.

**Warning:**  
Boys Love, Hints of Sex Activity and Typo (s)

.

enJOY

.

Dendam sudah diputuskan. Aku mulai mengatur rencana, menyusun sebuah skenario agar misiku untuk menghancurkan Kim Ryeowook bisa berjalan dengan sempurna. Kegiatan memata-matai pasangan—ah aku benci menyebutnya—Jongwoon dan Ryeowook aku hentikan untuk sementara waktu. Aku pun mulai mencari tahu semua hal tentang pemuda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Anak tunggal, itu sedikit informasi yang kudapat saat secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan para gadis saat aku melewati toilet wanita. Sebelum kalian menuduhku mengintip, akan kujelaskan situasiku, baca lagi kalimatku baik-baik. _Saat aku melewati toilet wanita. _Ya, begitulah yang terjadi, suara mereka kelewat nyaring dan entah kenapa hari itu adalah hari keberuntunganku, mereka sedang membicarakan Cho Kyuhyun. Satu kesimpulan kudapat, Cho Kyuhyun memang populer di kalangan para gadis. Ini bisa jadi batu sandungan untuk rencanaku nanti.

Pintar, satu lagi informasi yang kudapat saat membaca papan pengumuman di gedung fakultas kami. Cho Kyuhyun adalah satu dari lima mahasiswa yang akan mengikuti kompetisi debat ilmiah mewakili universitas, ia ditunjuk sebagai ketua tim. Kau harus sangat pintar dan jenius untuk diberi tanggung jawab seperti itu, dan Cho Kyuhyun-lah orangnya.

Tampan dan kaya. Meskipun mempunyai kulit yang pucat dan berkacamata layaknya kutu buku alias pemikir yang tak pernah lepas dari hal-hal serius, aku masih menemukan pesonanya yang berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan laki-laki di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun terlihat menawan dengan caranya sendiri, tidak dibuat-buat, begitu natural. _Gesture -_nya yang terukur dan penuh perhitungan membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang yang akan selalu berpikir setiap kali mengambil tindakan. Bukan berarti ia orang yang _ribet_, ini jelas berbeda. Yang Kyuhyun lakukan terlihat lebih santai namun tetap teratur dan tepat. Hanya dengan memandangi apa yang ia lakukan bisa mengubah cara pandang seseorang mengenai keteraturan tersebut. Wajar jika semua orang ingin dekatnya. Orang yang baik akan membawa pengaruh yang baik pula bagimu. Aku semakin bersemangat mendekatinya.

Tadi aku menyebutnya kaya. Benar sekali. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya mengenakan atribut yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak orang kaya raya. Secara sepintas kulihat ia begitu sederhana, cara berpakaian, aksesoris yang ia kenakan seperti jam tangan tidaklah terlalu mahal, aku rasa aku pun mampu membelinya. Statusnya sebagai anak orang kayak baru kuketahui setelah aku membuntutinya pulang, ingat aku memiliki keahlian memata-matai seseorang semenjak Kim Ryeowook merebut Jongwoon dariku.

Perjalananku membuntuti Kyuhyun berakhir di sebuah kawasan di pinggir kota yang tidak begitu kukenal. Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu gerbang bercat hijau lumut dengan ukuran yang sangat besar untuk sebuah gerbang rumah. Pintu gerbang itu pun terbuka, dan yang kulihat hanyalah hamparan rumput hijau yang dibelah oleh sebuah jalan aspal yang tidak kutemui dimana ujungnya. Mobil kyuhyun masuk ke dalam sana, mengikuti jalan aspal tersebut hingga ke ujungnya yang tak bisa ketemui itu, bersamaan dengan itu pintu gerbang besar tadi mulai menutup kembali. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, yang terlintas dalam bayanganku adalah sebuah mansion. Mungkin jalan aspal tadi adalah _jalan setapak mewah _menuju pintu rumahnya. Aku merinding ketika membayangkan hal ini, berpikir dua kali untuk melanjutkan rencanaku dan membayangkan bagaimana nasibku jika rencana ini tidak berhasil nanti.

Tapi tekadku sudah bulat, aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini, tidak ada alasan untuk mundur sedikitpun. Apapun yang akan terjadi di akhir rencana ini biar kupikirkan nanti, yang penting Kim Ryeowook harus merasakan pembalasan dariku.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua informasi penting mengenai Cho Kyuhyun, aku pun mulai mengatur strategi, merancang sebuah skenario agar aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Aku memulainya dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang selalu dikunjungi oleh Kyuhyun, mulai mendekati satu persatu teman dekatnya hingga akhirnya aku berada dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka. Semua itu kulakukan dengan sangat mulus, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Aku mulai merasakan kemenanganku akan semakin dekat.

Pesta hallowen, aku merayakannya bersama mereka dan tentu saja bersama penghuni kampus lain. Dan di sinilah langkahku mulai menapaki tangga yang sebenarnya.

"Hey, kau mabuk?" Aku menyingkirkan botol soju yang sudah kosong dari tangan Kyuhyun, lalu memapah tubuhnya, membantunya duduk di sofa yang berada di sudut aula pesta.

"Kepalaku pusing," jawabnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Oh Ming, kau datang bersama kembaranmu? Kalian mirip sekali, hehe." Kyuhyun mulai melantur, kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkannya dari tempat ini, sebelum ia semakin mabuk dan mengatakan hal yang lebih aneh dan juga sebelum rencanaku digagalkan oleh hal lain.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang, kau sudah mabuk." Kataku sambil membantunya berdiri. "Ugh, kau ini berat sekali." Keluhku sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke pundakku.

"Tapi pestanya belum selesai," rengutnya sambil menatap kerumunan pesta di tengah-tengah aula. "Changmin dan Minho masih di sana."

Aku menatap ke arah dua orang sahabat dekatnya tersebut, mereka masih larut dalam pesta, mungkin juga sudah mabuk seperti teman mereka yang kini sedang bersamaku. "Mereka tidak akan berhenti berpesta sebelum benar-benar pingsan atau lupa diri. Kau harus segera pulang, pesta seperti ini tidak cocok untukmu."

"Wae?" bibirnya mengerucut sambil menatap dua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Karena kau harus pulang. Ayo jalan, aku akan mengantarmu." Kataku mulai menarik tubuhnya bersamaku lalu meninggalkan pesta itu dan segala hiruk pikuknya.

.

.

.

Aku mengantarnya pulang. Pulang ke dalam pelukanku.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Sandiwara itu kumulai. Kami berakhir di sebuah hotel. Kyuhyun sudah tidak sadar diri ketika aku memesan kamar untuk kami berdua. Dengan bantuan petugas hotel aku membawanya ke kamar.

"Nah, Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang kau harus membantuku. Ok?" aku tersenyum penuh kelicikan.

Kyuhyun berbaring di atas ranjang, tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu aku naik ke atasnya, duduk di atas pangkuannya dan mulai melepas satu persatu kancing bajunya. Aku melepas bajunya, disusul celananya dan pakaian dalamnya. Aku harus memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar telanjang besok pagi. Setelah melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, aku melempar pakaian-pakaian tersebut di sekitar ranjang, agar semua ini terlihat meyakinkan.

"Sekarang giliranku," kataku ketika bangkit dari pangkuannya.

Aku pun segera melepas semua pakaianku dan membuat diriku sendiri telanjang seperti Kyuhyun, kemudian aku juga melempar pakaianku ke sekitar ranjang, agar semakin meyakinkan. Tak sampai di situ, aku pun mengacak-acak selimut dan _bed cover_ ranjang tersebut, membuatnya terlihat berantakan seolah ada aktivitas liar di sana.

Puas dengan hasil karyaku, aku pun segera bergabung bersama Kyuhyun di atas ranjang. Aku menarik tangannya lalu meletakkannya di pinggangku sehingga terlihat bahwa ia sedang memelukku. Setelah itu aku menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh kami hingga sebatas pinggang dan memastikan tubuh kami saling bersentuhan hingga esok paginya.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan mondar mandir seperti orang panik di dekat ranjang. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya memandanginya, dalam hati menertawakan wajah bodohnya yang mungkin saja sedang mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Kyu," panggil dengan suara serak layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun terkejut dan berhenti berjalan, dengan hati-hati berputar menghadapku. Ya Tuhan, wajah itu semakin pucat. Aku ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"S-sungmin?" katanya terbata-bata, matanya melebar saat melihatku. Aku hanya berselimut hingga sebatas pinggang, mungkin saja ia shock melihat tubuh indahku. Hohoho!

"Selamat pagi." sapaku dengan senyum termanis meski itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa terguncang. Memang itulah tujuanku.

"Pa-pagi." balasnya masih terbata-bata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Kemarilah, temani aku." Kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahku.

"M-ming...s-sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hm?" aku memiringkan kepalaku sejenak, "Maksudmu apa?"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke sekeliling kamar, "Ini semua apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menatapnya dengan heran, akting dimulai. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya apa terjadi jika kita seperti ini? Kau aneh, Kyu."

"Tidak, tidak, kau harus menjelaskan padaku. Atau sebaiknya kau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya. Apa yang terjadi?"

Keningku mengkerut, terus menatapnya dengan bingung, "Bukankah apa yang terlihat di sekitarmu sudah mengatakan apa yang terjadi malam tadi."

"Tidak mungkin, kita tidak mungkin—"

"Kita melakukannya, Kyu. Kau dan aku bercinta semalam."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Wae, Kyu? Kau mau menarik kata-katamu semalam?" wajahku berubah murung, seperti anjing kecil yang ditendang oleh majikannya. "Ja-jadi semua yang kau katakan itu tidak benar? Semua itu bohong?"

_Akulah yang berbohong._

Kyuhyun semakin panik, "Memangnya apa yang kukatakan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Aku meremas selimut hotel yang menutupi separuh tubuh telanjangku dengan kuat, berakting seperti seseorang yang dibuang setelah dimanfaatkan.

"Kau tidak ingat?" gumamku semakin sedih, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau selalu mengucapkannya setiap kali kau menyentuhku tadi malam."

"A-apa?!"

"Jangan-jangan kau hanya berbohong agar kau bisa menikmatiku tubuhku."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!" bentak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Lalu kenapa bertanya seperti itu padaku?" balasku tak mau kalah. "Kau bertanya seperti itu seolah tidak mengakui apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kita. Kau sudah menyakitiku, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Sungmin, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, lalu menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, aku menangis.

"Sungmin...aku—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa? Kau sudah berjanji akan mengingat semua ini ketika kita bangun nanti. Kau sudah janji, Kyu." Kataku sambil terisak.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, aku semakin gencar menyudutkannya.

"Semalam kau mabuk, lalu aku mengatarmu pulang. Kau bilang kau mau ke hotel saja karena rumahmu terlalu jauh. Lalu aku mencarikanmu hotel dan memesankan kamar untukmu. Setelah mengantarmu ke kamar, aku memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi kau menahanku. Kau tidak mengizinkanku pulang. Lalu kau mengajakku untuk melakukan itu, aku menolak tapi kau terus membujukku. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, kau mengatakannya dengan tulus, aku mempercayainya. Dan...dan setelah itu kita melakukannya."

"Tidak mungkin..." bisik Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin apanya? Huh? Kau pikir aku membohongimu? Apa untungnya bagiku jika aku berbohong padamu?" tangisku kian pecah. Aku segera bangkit dari ranjang, dan dengan tiba-tiba aku menjerit sakit. "Akhh!"

Kyuhyun segera bergegas menghampiriku. "Sungmin? K-kau kenapa?"

"Sa-sakit..." kataku sambil meringis, "Di bagian _itu_ masih terasa sakit, Kyu." Lanjutku dengan wajah kesakitan.

"A-apa aku menyakitimu?"

Aku berusaha tersenyum, lalu menggelang, "Tidak, kau tidak menyakitiku. Semalam kau cukup lembut, aku bisa menikmatinya." Jawabku.

"Sungmin..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Aku mengerti. Kau mabuk dan itu mengacaukan pikiranmu. Mungkin kata cintamu bukan untukku, tapi untuk orang lain." Aku mengusap air mataku lalu menyentuh tangannya. "Kita anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi, jika memang itu yang terbaik. Aku juga tidak mau membuatmu merasa seperti ini. Aku juga salah, seharusnya aku bisa mencegah semua ini terjadi, karena akulah yang paling sadar di antara kita berdua. Aku hanya terbawa perasaan, kupikir cintaku berbalas, ternyata..." aku terdiam.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku selalu menyukaimu, Kyu. Oleh karena itu aku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah peduli kau akan membalas cintaku asalkan aku selalu bisa melihatmu," aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya aku ucapkan untuk Jongwoon, "tetapi ucapanmu kemarin malam membuatku berharap kembali. Aku betul-betul bahagia ketika mendengarnya, hingga aku putuskan untuk menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya padamu." Air mataku kembali jatuh, oh aktingku memang luar biasa. Kyuhyun semakin tergugah mendengar kebohonganku.

Ia mengusap air mataku, lalu menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, "Maafkan aku, aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Ming."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu."

"Jika memang itu yang kuucapkan, maka aku tidak akan menariknya kembali." Katanya sambil mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersedih. Kita akan mencobanya, Ming. Kau dan aku."

"Benarkah?" senyumku mulai merekah. Kena kau, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Ya," ia mencium keningku.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" aku memastikan.

"Tidak, aku serius."

Aku pun menangis kembali, kali tangis bahagia yang benar-benar datang dari dalam lubuk hatiku, tangis bahagia karena kemenangan sudah berada dalam genggaman tanganku. Tangis bahagia karena kehancuran Kim Ryeowook sudah ada di depan mata. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum licikku.

Kyuhyun memelukku dan dengan itu dimulailah hubungan pura-pura ini.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Sungmin jahat y? Jd kasihan sama Kyuhyun D:

Okeh, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Sebelum lebaran?

Usahakan jangan ada siders. ^^v

.

**-NO COPAST KAY!-**

**.**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	3. Chapter 3

A Remake Fic From Mami Ju2E

.

Based On **Today, I'm Bidding You Farewell **Manga  
by: **Madarame Hiro**

.

Ide cerita milik **Madarame Hiro** Sensei, dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya.

.

**Main Cast:**  
Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

.

**Other Cast:**  
Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) dan Kim Ryeowook

.

**Warning:**  
Boys Love, Typo (s)

.

enJOY

.

Kalian sudah menyimak kisahku, kesedihanku dan perjuanganku hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berada dalam pelukanku. Aku memang kejam, menjebak orang sebaik dia, membohonginya dan membuatnya percaya bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu di antara kami berdua. Aku puas, jika kalian ingin tahu.

Aku bahagia menikmati semua ini. Tak peduli seperti apa kekecewaan Kyuhyun saat ia tahu kebenaran itu nanti, aku tetap menjalani hubungan ini. Menerima setiap perhatiannya, membalas setiap kelembutannya, dan memujanya layaknya pemabuk cinta. Lakonku memang begitu tergila-gila padanya.

Gayung memang bersambut, Kyuhyun memperlakukanku layaknya seorang kekasih yang benar-benar ia cintai. Memanggilku dengan penuh kelembutan, menyentuhku dengan kasih sayang dan memanggil namaku dengan penuh kerinduan. Aku merasa bahwa anak itu benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku. Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan yang tidak pernah kusangka-sangka.

Namun entah itu cinta atau bukan, tentu tidak akan pernah kupedulikan. Yang terpenting bagiku dendamku terbalaskan. Aku ingin membalas Kim Ryeowook, merebut sesuatu yang mungkin saja berharga untuknya. Seandainya caraku ini salah, aku hanya tinggal menyelesaikan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun dan menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi jika caraku ini memang tepat meski terbilang jahat, tentu saja aku akan merasa puas.

"Pakai ini." Kyuhyun melepas syalnya lalu memasangkannya ke leherku. Udara memang dingin, tapi aku hampir tidak menyadari itu saat Kyuhyun menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipiku. Tangannya begitu hangat. Dan lembut.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tentu saja aku peduli dengannya. Ini manusiawi, kalian jangan salah paham.

"Pakaianku sudah cukup tebal, aku rasa tidak masalah." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bagian dadanya. "Pipimu merah sekali, sepertinya kau betul-betul kedinginan."

Aku tersenyum tulus menerima sikapnya yang begitu peduli dan perhatiannya. Kalian atau siapapun di luar sana yang mendapatkan Kyuhyun setelahku adalah orang-orang beruntung. Aku akan menikmati saat-saat penuh keberuntungan ini meski sesaat.

Aku memposisikan diriku sebagai seorang pacar yang manis dan ceria. Agar semakin meyakinkan aku harus bertingkah seperti matahari pagi, selalu hangat dan membawa aura positif untuk Kyuhyun. Aku berusaha tidak menunjukkan sisi gelapku dan menjaga agar sisi itu tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Terima kasih, Kyu." Aku memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, membenamkan wajahku di bahunya yang hangat dan menciumi aroma maskulinnya yang memabukkan.

Dan kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Kyuhyun menciumku.

_**Pang!**_

Seperti sebuah keajaiban yang selalu kutunggu, aku melihat Kim Ryeowook berdiri di ujung lorong. Menatap kami dengan perasaan terluka dan nyaris menangis. Dia melihat semuanya kan? Aku harap iya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu." Bisikku pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Min."

'_**Kau dengar itu, Kim Ryeowook? Kau dengar itu, manis? Tidakkah itu terdengar begitu merdu di telingamu? Ayolah, katakan sesuatu. Ucapkanlah selamat padaku, lalu pergilah dan menjauh. Seperti seorang...'**_

"Pecundang..." bibirku bergerak membisikkan kata itu, Ryeowook pasti mengerti.

Aku tersenyum sinis ke arahnya dan ia pun pergi.

Pembalasan ini terasa begitu manis.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Manis itu tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan. Makanan manis bisa membuatmu terkena diabetes, terlalu sering memandangi hal-hal yang manis akan membuatmu bosan—kecuali yang kalian pandangi itu aku. Dan pembalasan manisku ternyata sudah terlalu jauh.

Aku lupa diri. Aku semakin hanyut dalam belaian cinta Kyuhyun hingga aku lupa akan tujuanku semula. Tujuanku sudah tercapai, ditutup dengan kandasnya hubungan Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook. Aku merayakan kandasnya hubungan mereka dengan mengajak Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya minum bersama. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak perlu tahu alasan itu.

Mereka sudah berpisah, sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku. Jalanku memang sangat mulus, tapi aku sudah membiarkan diriku terlena dalam permainanku sendiri. Aku berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami, sebelum perasaanku semakin terlibat jauh, sebelum ikatan kami semakin kuat dan sebelum aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Kalian sudah melihatnya sendiri kan? Kyuhyun terlalu baik dan aku yang jahat ini sudah memanfaatkan semua kebaikan itu. Harus seperti apa aku mengakhiri hubungan ini? Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyayangiku dan aku selalu menunjukkan sikapku sebagai seorang pacar yang setia di hadapannya dan semua orang. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja semua itu berakhir.

Tidak apa-apa kan?

Harusnya tidak apa-apa. Sejak awal aku sudah harus menyiapkan bagian akhir untuk sandiwara ini. Aku akan menutupnya dengan memutuskan Kyuhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa, atau jika ada kesempatan aku akan berusaha meniti jalan cintaku menuju Kim Jongwoon. Tapi bayangan untuk kata akhir itu tidak tampak sama sekali. Yang kulihat hanyalah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun saja. Aku semakin tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

Dan sebelum aku semakin terikat dan tak bisa menguasai diriku sendiri, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat Kyuhyun padaku nanti. Aku akan membuka semua cerita yang selama ini aku rahasiakan darinya. Dengan begitu rasanya tidak akan sulit untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dan tidak akan ada alasan untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini lagi.

Jika akhirnya Kyuhyun akan membenciku, aku akan menerimanya. Karena aku sudah memetik hasil usahaku sejak lama dan kerugiannya harus siap kutanggung sekarang.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

**Present**

"Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menarikku dari lamunan. Aku melamun lagi. Bolehkah aku menyalahkan musim dingin ini lagi?

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak," namun sedetik kemudian aku sadar bahwa tujuanku ke sini bukan untuk menambah kebohongan baru. Hari ini, hari perpisahan ini harus diisi dengan kejujuran, mengatakan semuanya dengan terus terang dan siap dengan segala hasil akhir yang akan kudapatkan. Aku sudah sangat siap untuk hari ini. _Seharusnya_.

"Ya." Gumamku lagi. Ya Tuhan, bisakah kalian merasakan betapa gusarnya hatiku sekarang? Aku akan membongkar semua rahasia busukku, apakah Kyuhyun akan memaafkanku setelah ini?

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, menatapku dengan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu manis. "Apa? Ceritakan padaku, akan kudengar. Jangan menyimpan masalah sendiri." Katanya halus.

'_**Cukup! Cukup! Cukup! Jangan menunjukkan perhatian lagi di depanku! Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini denganmu!'**_

"Aku..."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipiku, ia membelaiku seperti kebiasaannya selama ini. Sikapnya membuatku semakin gugup.

"Semua ini harus berakhir." Tangannya berhenti membelai pipiku.

'_**Bagus, tetaplah seperti itu.'**_

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini denganmu."

"Sungmin, apa yang kau bi—"

"Kejadian di hotel itu, sebenarnya tidak ada. Kita tidak pernah melakukannya, kita tidak pernah bercinta sama sekali. Aku juga tidak mencintaimu , aku menjebakmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya, mendekatimu, menjadi temanmu, kemudian menjebakmu dalam situasi seperti itu. Semuanya sudah direncanakan. Aku berhasil, kau percaya dengan semua kebohonganku, dan menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu. Kau pasti mengira bahwa aku benar-benar tergila-gila padamu. Itu semua tidak benar, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Semua itu palsu."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan penuturan dariku. Dia belum boleh mengutarakan pendapatnya, aku belum ingin mendengar apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dia harus mendengarkanku terlebih dahulu, setelah itu aku akan menyerahkan semua padanya.

"Aku memanfaatkanmu untuk membalas sakit hatiku kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang amat kubenci. Seseorang yang sudah merebut kebahagiaanku. Demi semua itu aku menggunakanmu, dan aku berhasil. Aku berhasil menyakiti orang itu dan membuat hidupnya tak lebih baik dariku. Aku puas, sangat puas sekali. Rencanaku berhasil dan rasanya aku sudah tidak memerlukanmu lagi. Aku tidak mau berpura-pura lagi dan tidak mau membuatmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena berpikir aku sangat tergila-gila padamu. Kau orang baik, Kyuhyun-ah. Orang jahat sepertiku hanya akan menjadi parasit di dalam kehidupanmu. Oleh karena itu, aku minta maaf padamu dan kita akhiri semua ini."

Selesai. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Rasanya sangat lega, tapi aku juga merasa berdosa. Aku seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin yang dengan tenangnya membeberkan semua kejahatan yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum, tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan ceritaku. Wajahnya tampak tenang. Namun air tenang bisa menenggelamkanmu diam-diam. Kau akan mati secara perlahan dan itu sangat menyiksa.

Aku semakin gugup. Keadaan kami begitu berseberangan, kenapa dia begitu terlihat tenang. _**Hey, aku sudah memanfaatkanmu, tidak bisakah kau perlihatkan wajah terkejutmu di hadapanku?**_

"Aku mengerti." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bibir cangkirnya perlahan. "Tapi sebelum itu maukah kau mendengar ceritaku?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Orang ini sedang bercanda denganku? Dia malah ingin aku mendengarkan ceritanya. Yang benar saja!

"Kau pasti akan sangat menyukai ceritaku, karena ceritaku sangat menarik. Karena di ceritaku ada nama-nama yang mungkin kau kenal."

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang kisah cinta Cho Kyuhyun dan...Kim Ryeowook."

'_**Apa?!'**_

.

.

.

Tbc

Kisah cinta Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook? Yang bener aja! *ngamuk sendiri*

Ckckckkc...sepertinya Kyuhyun ini penuh dengan misteri *nods*

Hampir aja lupa mau update sebelum lebaran ==v

Nah, udah dipublish lanjutannya. Berarti abis ini chapter terakhir.

Mau cepet? Heheh wani piro~~

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yoooo~~

.

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**.**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	4. Chapter 4

A Remake Fic From Mami Ju2E

.

Based On **Today, I'm Bidding You Farewell **Manga  
by: **Madarame Hiro**

.

Ide cerita milik **Madarame Hiro** Sensei, dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya.

.

**Main Cast:**  
Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

.

**Other Cast:**  
Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) dan Kim Ryeowook

.

**Warning:**  
Boys Love, Typo (s)

.

enJOY

.

Kisah cinta antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook? Bagus, aku mendapatkan bonus kesialan hari ini. Bagaimana bisa anak ini menyebut nama haram itu di depanku? Dan berani-beraninya dia menyebut nama haram dan kata cinta dalam satu kalimat. Ada apa ini? Aku tidak sedang dijebak kan? Atau ini hanya bagian dari lelucon _candid camera_ yang payah, karena jujur saja ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku serius.

Satu hal yang mungkin tidak kulakukan sebelum mendekati Kyuhyun adalah mencari tahu apakah dia mengenal Kim Ryeowook sebelumnya. Dan lihat hasil kelalaianku, aku terpaksa dibuat terperangah seperti orang bodoh—sangat bodoh kurasa—saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan namanya. Oh semoga Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan istilah 'kisah cinta' sebagai anekdot saja. Aku tidak tertarik mendengarkan bualan yang berhubungan dengan nama sialan itu. Hariku sudah cukup tegang dan membuatku lumayan stress untuk membuat pengakuan ini.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Maaf." tolakku dengan halus. Ayolah siapa yang akan peduli dengan ceritanya dan Kim Ryeowook. Kami akan segera putus. Aku selamat dan dia akan lebih selamat lagi. Aku ingin hidup dengan tenang setelah ini.

"Tapi kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku." tuturnya tetap halus. "Kau harus mendengarkan ini, supaya bisa meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang selama ini membutakan mata kita." jelasnya.

Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau semua ini selesai! Persetan dengan kesalahpahaman. Tahu apa dia tentang semua ini?

"Sekali lagi maaf, Kyu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau ceritakan. Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Lagipula dengan atau tidak ada ceritamu dengan Kim Ryeowook aku akan tetap melakukan ini." kataku. "Seharusnya akulah yang akan banyak bercerita, aku harus meyakinkanmu dengan semua alasan yang kupunya agar aku boleh membenarkan tindakanku selama ini. Tapi aku tahu diri, aku sudah melakukan kesalahan dan aku tidak akan menambah kesalahan lagi dengan mencari-cari alasan untuk membela diri."

Kyuhyun menatapku. "Bukan kau satu-satunya orang yang bersalah di sini, Sungmin." Ia memutar jarinya di bibir cangkir yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau memanfaatkanku," ia menatapku lagi, "tapi aku juga memanfaatkanmu untuk kepentinganku sendiri."

Hahaha. Aku ingin sekali tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi tak bisa. Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja membeku, seperti disiram dengan jutaan kubik air es. Lelucon apa lagi ini?

"Kau sengaja mengatakan ini untuk membuatku merasa makin buruk di hadapanmu kan?"

"Tidak. Tidak begitu. Justru aku melakukannya agar kau tidak merasa terpuruk sendiri."

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku?" geramku mulai marah. Anak ini sok tahu, dia tidak mengenalku. Sungmin yang dikenalnya selama ini adalah pemuda fiktif yang penuh kemunafikan. Bodoh sekali sekali jika ia mengira aku akan merasa terpuruk dengan pengakuan yang sudah kupersiapkan dengan matang ini.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu karena aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

"Hentikan—"

Kyuhyun segera memotong sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, "Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Kami dibesarkan bersama, dalam lingkungan yang sama. Kami begitu dekat, selalu bersama dan tidak pernah terpisahkan. Aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabat yang sangat baik, karena kami saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tapi semua berubah ketika aku mulai beranjak dewasa dan belajar mengenal cinta. Aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis di sekolah kami, lalu meminta Ryeowook untuk membantuku mendekati gadis itu. Awalnya dia menolak, dengan alasan gadis itu tidak cukup baik untukku. Tapi akhirnya dia bersedia dan mau membantuku."

"Jangan katakan ceritanya hanya sampai di situ!" bentakku setelah mendengarkan ceritanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Belum selesai. Gadis itu mati dalam sebuah kecelakaan."

Aku terperangah, lalu menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu santai saat menceritakan ini padaku? Lihat wajahnya, dia tersenyum! Demi Tuhan anak ini tersenyum saat menceritakan kematian gadis yang dicintainya!

"Lalu?" Aku masih penasaran dengan lanjutan ceritanya.

"Aku patah hati. Aku benar-benar bersedih. Itu cinta pertamaku dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku belum sempat mengajaknya berkencan dan aku bahkan belum sempat memberikan hadiah pertamaku untuknya. Semuanya begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba."

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja, lalu mengaitkan jemarinya. "Dalam kesedihanku Ryeowook datang untuk menghiburku." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatapku lagi, "kemudian sama seperti malam pertama kita, aku tidurnya dengannya."

Aku mulai merasa mual. Mereka pernah melakukan 'itu'?

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi." Ujarku mengangkat tangan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka melakukan itu. Rasanya sangat menjijikkan.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan, ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Setelah itu Ryeowook menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi aku terlalu takut menghadapi pengakuan tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatku menyimpan perasaan seperti itu terhadapku? Aku merasa terpukul dan memilih untuk kabur dari kenyataan. Aku memutuskan untuk menjauhinya untuk selama-lamanya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapinya dan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku."

Aku membayangkan mereka seperti aku dan Jongwoon. Apa yang terjadi padaku jika dia juga memperlakukanku seperti itu? Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Setelah itu kudengar dia pindah ke sekolahmu. Aku cukup lega, meskipun rasa bersalah itu tidak pernah hilang. Aku berharap dia akan segera melupakanku dan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Kemudian aku melihatnya bersama temanmu, Kim Jongwoon. Mereka begitu dekat dan sejak itu aku menganggap Ryeowook sudah melupakanku. Perlahan aku belajar memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Akibat perbuatanmu Kim Ryeowook malah merebut Jongwoon dariku." Gumamku pahit.

"Saat itu aku tidak mengenalmu. Setidaknya sampai aku melihatmu selalu memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sejak itu pula aku mulai mencari tahu tentangmu. Tidak banyak yang kudapat, yang kuketahui kau dan Jongwoon dulunya adalah sahabat karib. Tapi hubungan kalian semakin renggang semenjak mereka berhubungan. Aku menganggap itu sebagai ketidakberuntunganmu saja."

"Brengsek!" desisku marah.

"Kukira Ryeowook sudah melupakanku, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia masih menyimpan perasaannya terhadapku. Dia datang padaku setelah mengetahui kami kuliah di tempat yang sama. Ryeowook bercerita bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mencintai Jongwoon. Jongwoon hanyalah pelarian agar dia bisa melupakanku."

"Bajingan!" umpatku.

"Kemudian dia meminta kesempatan untuk memulai hubungan kami dari awal. Aku menolaknya, aku tidak mau menerimanya hanya karena rasa kasihan dan rasa bersalah. Aku terus berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Lalu kau muncul seperti jawaban atas semua kebingunganku saat itu. Kita semakin dekat dan malam itu pun terjadi. Saat itu aku mengira memang terjadi sesuatu di antara kita, dan karena aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama akupun memutuskan untuk menerimamu. Aku berharap dengan keputusanku itu aku bisa membuat Ryeowook mundur dan benar-benar melupakanku."

"Dan rasanya cara itu berhasil, Ryeowook sudah tidak pernah lagi menemuiku. Akupun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupku dengan tenang, bersamamu. Aku belajar menerimamu dan berusaha melupakan bayang-bayang cinta pertamaku. Hingga detik ini aku sudah berhasil melupakan cinta pertamaku. Aku harus berterima kasih padamu." Ia tersenyum lagi padaku. "Tapi karena itu aku harus menambah satu dosa lagi. Yaitu kau, Sungmin."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Semua penjahat berkumpul dalam rencana jahat masing-masing dan lihat bagaimana akhirnya. Tidak ada satupun yang menang. Semua penjahat kalah dan terlihat bodoh.

Aku bukan korban, justru Jongwoon lah yang menjadi korban atas semua permainan kotor ini. Ya Tuhan!

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini." Gumamku semakin tidak mengerti. "Kau dan Ryeowook sama-sama brengsek!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya dengan sudut bibir terangkat.

"Aku seperti ini karena perbuatan busuk kalian di masa lalu!" ujarku panik. Ya, aku memang sama brengseknya seperti mereka. Tapi mereka sudah keterlaluan. Mereka sudah menyakiti orang yang tidak bersalah. Jongwoon tidak seharusnya terseret dalam kebusukan orang-orang ini. "Sekarang semuanya sudah impas. Kau dan aku sudah saling memanfaatkan. Kita sudah sama-sama mendapatkan tujuan masing-masing. Aku rasa hubungan ini memang sudah tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Ayo berpisah."

"Lalu?"

"'Lalu?' Lalu apa? Ini sudah berakhir."

"Kau akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terulang lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah kukatakan ini sudah berakhir." Bentakku keras. Mataku mulai terasa panas, aku hampir menangis.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menyentuh pipiku. Seperti tadi, lembut dan hangat.

"Jika kita berpisah, kita akan berpisah dengan perasaan dendam. Terutama kau."

Aku berusaha menepis tangannya, namun dia memberi isyarat dengan matanya yang tajam ke arahku. Air mataku pun jatuh melewati pipiku tangan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terima telah dimanfaatkan seperti itu olehmu. Kau bayangkan bagaimana frustasinya aku ketika menyadari telah melakukan kesalahan yang sama terhadapmu. Tapi semua itu hanya rekayasamu, dan harus aku akui aktingmu sangat luar biasa. Aku percaya padamu dan berusaha membuat keadaan yang berbeda denganmu. Tapi sekali lagi semua itu palsu. Sikap manis yang selalu kau tunjukkan padaku ternyata bukanlah dirimu, kau tidak manis sama sekali. Kau penuh dengan kelicikan dan rasa dendam."

"Tutup mulutmu." Gumamku kian marah.

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja. Kau mungkin saja akan merencanakan hal yang lebih licik daripada ini untuk membalasku dan membawa lebih banyak orang yang tidak berdosa ke dalam masalah ini."

"Aku tidak seperti teman brengsekmu itu!"

"Kalian sama. Aku tahu itu."

"Tidak! Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan manusia brengsek itu."

"Bukan aku yang menyamakan kalian, justru tindakanmu lah yang membuatnya seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya lalu meletakkannya di atas tanganku yang masih mengepal. Aku baru sadar tubuhku begitu tegang, semua kenyataan ini membuatku kepala serasa diregang dan disusupi oleh berbagai potongan-potongan informasi yang tak ingin kudengar.

"Kau boleh marah padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Anggap saja dengan tetap bersama kita bisa membalas dendam masing-masing. Kau boleh menyakitiku dengan caramu, tapi kau tidak boleh membawa orang lain ke dalam masalah kita."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan semua ini. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ingin menyudahi semuanya yang berhubungan dengan kau dan Kim Ryeowook. Aku hanya meminta kita berpisah secara baik-baik. Seharusnya kau menerima."

"Belum terlintas di benakku untuk melepasmu, Sungmin-ah. Maaf, aku masih mau melanjutkan ini."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku sudah menyakitimu. Harusnya kau menyingkirkanku. Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh ini."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau menjadi Ryeowook yang kedua."

Hatiku semakin hancur ketika mendengarnya mengatakan itu. Ryeowook, Ryeowook, selalu nama itu. ketika aku ingin melepaskan diri nama itu selalu mengejarku. Ini kah karma untukku? Ini terlalu kejam! Aku sangat membencinya.

"Aku bukan Ryeowook. Aku bukan dia!" ujarku tak tahan. Aku tidak akan pernah mau disamakan dengan orang seperti dia.

"Sungminku, bagaimana aku bisa melepasmu jika kau terlalu mencintaiku seperti ini." Katanya dengan senyum lembutnya yang kini membuatku muak dan ingin lari. ""

"Brengsek. Kau memang brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!"

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, dia hanya terus menatapku dengan senyum sialnya itu.

"Aku memang brengsek. Tapi kau juga, Sungmin-ah." Balasnya menyeringai.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan terus mengikatku. Ryeowook hilang, Jongwoon tak pernah terlihat. Yang tersisa hanya aku dan Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Misi jahat sudah selesai, Kyuhyun kudapatkan sebagai imbalan. Namun untuk seterusnya hidupku tak akan tenang, karena semua ini hanya sisa-sisa dendam. Kami akan terus menyakiti sampai salah satu di antara kami benar-benar mati.

Dan misi terakhirku adalah memastikan siapa yang mati lebih dahulu di antara **aku** dan **Cho Kyuhyun**.

.

The End

.

Gaje kan?

Ckckck...sama2 jahat. Menurut kalian siapa yang paling jahat? Sungmin? Atau Kyuhyun?

Endingnya rada beda sama cerita aslinya.

.

Btw maaf kalo akhir2 ini saya jarang update, tapi saya usaha buat nyicil sedikit demi sedikit. Alhasil updatenya lelet.

Buat yang nungguin ARSALS saya usahain buat update secepatnya. Makasih karena kalian masih mau nungguin ceritanya. ./

Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat udah yang ngikutin **Today I'm Bidding You Farewell **dari awal sampe akhir.

Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya. O/

.

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**.**

**Mami Ju2E**


End file.
